The major objective of this project is to define and characterize animal models for (a) pathogenesis studies of anticancer agent-induced lesions, and (b) comparative investigations of neoplastic diseases. Specific studies are designed to: 1) Characterize the cardiomyopathic effects of Adriamycin in animals; 2) Characterize the transplantable VX-2 carcinoma in rabbits as a model for osseous-mediated hypercalcemia of malignancy; 3) Evaluate morphological and biochemical alterations of skeletal muscle induced by Adriamycin; 4) Define an animal model for chondro-osseous neoplasia; 5) Evaluate the rat as a model for study of nephrotoxic effects of anticancer agents; 6) Characterize the biological behavior of various animal and human neoplastic processes transplanted to nude (nu/nu) mice; 7) To sytematically evaluate the clinical and autopsy records for evidence of adverse effects of antineoplastic agents in cancer patients on a computerized basis and correlate these findings with those recorded in test animals.